


Mating Season

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Piercings, Rough Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony and Stephen are professional dog breeders, but their studs get a little testy when there's no one to mount. Tony comes up with a plan to keep the juices flowing and the boys happy. Poor Peter Parker will make the perfect breeding bitch.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Other(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 38
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so... this fic is pretty extreme, even for me. Contains nonconsensual bestiality, amputation, body modification, and dehumanization. I mean nothing in this fic is consensual but those are the especially bad ones. Enjoy <3

He woke up in a cage. It was dark and dirty, but a small beam of light slipped in through a crack. Heart pounding in his chest, Peter felt around the small space, knocking his head against the low top. He couldn't find the latch to the door. He was too dizzy, too disoriented. He looked out through the crack, a gap where the blanket that covered the cage had slipped.

Through the gap, he could see stairs and a door with light coming in through the gap in the bottom.

The room smelled so strongly of dogs that he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it first. He must have gotten used to it while he slept. He tried again to find the latch and this time his fingers curled around it. He pulled, but it wouldn't move. He felt some more and found a padlock keeping the latch locked to the side of the cage. He couldn't open it. He was trapped.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone there? Please!" He whimpered. Where was he and why was he in a cage? He couldn't remember anything.

He screamed for help, calling out until his throat was sore and he felt dizzy. Finally, the door opened and someone came down the stairs.

"Please, please help me! Let me out please!"

A man came stood in front of the cage. He pulled back the blanket and looked down at him.

"Please, sir," Peter begged. His whole body trembled. "Please let me out."

"Awake already, baby?" He crouched in front of Peter's cage. He smelled good, like rich cologne. "You comfy?"

"Please... why am I here? What's going on?"

"Shh, don't you worry about things like that. It would be in your best interest to get some more sleep."

"Please let me out, sir. Please. Let me go home, I won't tell anyone, please."

The man smiled. His eyes looked him up and down. "Huh. Didn't realize your voice would be so high and sweet. That's gonna sound real pretty when I put you to work."

"What do you mean?"

The man stood up, already walking away.

"Please, sir. Let me go!"

He smirked. Then he turned away and went back up the stairs, ignoring how Peter cried and shook the cage. He curled himself into a ball and cried, hyperventilating until he passed out.

When he woke the man was back again. He sat at a table across the room, doing something on his phone. He looked up when Peter moved. Peter shuddered as he caught his eye. The man came to crouch in front of Peter's cage.

"You must be hungry."

Peter nodded. He didn't know what to say, but he didn’t think there was anything he could say that would help him.

"Now's as good a time as any to start training you. If you can listen, you'll get fed, if you can't, then we'll try again tomorrow. Got it?"

Peter nodded again. "Yes, sir," his voice was hoarse.

"Good."

He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the cage. He stuck the lock in his pocket and opened the door.

Peter crawled out. His legs ached as he tried to stand.

"Nope," the man kicked his shin and Peter fell forward onto his hands. "You stay down there. Crawl."

Peter swallowed. He felt dizzy and confused. His legs hurt from being cramped. Afraid to get kicked again, he slowly stretched each leg, stretching them out behind him.

"Good, bitch. Glad to see you can learn."

Peter shuddered.

"Come here." The man walked away, patting the side of his leg.

Peter followed.

"Sit," he said.

Peter cringed. The frown he got made him anxious, but he sat where he was told, legs folded under him.

"Good bitch." The man rubbed his head like he was a dog. Peter sobbed.

"Please," he gasped.

"Ah ah, none of that. Now, roll over, bitch."

He couldn't move. He was afraid and humiliated and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't move his legs. He was frozen. The man made an irritated sound. Then he kicked him in the ribs, knocking him over.

Peter gasped. His chest wheezed as he tried to breathe. Panic gave him strength and he climbed to his feet and ran, looking for the door and gunning it. It was locked. He jiggled the handle desperately.

"Get over here," the man growled.

Peter closed his eyes. His heart pounded. He wished he would just wake up from this nightmare already. A rough hand grabbed his hair and dragged him backward down the stairs. He was thrown to the ground, head spinning when it hit the cement.

"I was going to warm you up to it first, but maybe there's only one way to break a bitch," the man growled.

Peter fought, but regardless of how he struggled the man was able to pin him and tie his hands behind his back. He screamed and tried to squirm away.

"Shut up!"

He tied Peter's hands behind his back and his ankles were tied to his wrists leaving him hogtied. The man walked away. Peter couldn't see him anymore.

"Please let me go," he whimpered.

"Sorry, baby, but you're not going anywhere." Peter shuddered to hear his voice behind him. He squirmed as something was stuffed into his mouth and tied around his head. A rubber bit squeezed between his lips while leather wrapped around his jaw and held his mouth shut. He panicked for a moment.

The man stroked his shoulder cooing, "It's okay, baby. You're alright. Just relax."

Peter laid defeated against the floor, tears rolling down his face.

"Good boy. Good bitch."

Something metal touched his ankle. He whimpered as his clothes were cut off his body, but he was too afraid to get cut to move. He could only cry as the man stripped it all off.

"My name's Tony by the way," he said conversationally. "My husband and I breed dogs. I'm going to train you to join their pack. See, my dogs are gorgeous breeders, but it's off season for the females and we can't have them hurting their mates while they're pregnant. They want to breed and dominate. That's your job now."

He pulled the ruied fabric from Peter's body.

"You're gonna be their pack bitch. If they get to breed you, they'll be easier for us to handle. Plus it's good practice for later on. We got two new males in and they need training. You'll have to learn to be a good bitch and take it. If you can't, well, they'll probably hurt you real bad. They're wolves after all. Four gorgeous gray wolves. You're gonna love them."

Peter sobbed again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's alright, baby. Just relax. That's the good news. You don't have to do anything at all. Behave and I'll feed you. Give you somewhere comfy to sleep. Then you just have to be still and take it when it's breeding time. Simple as that."

His vision tunneled. He wondered if he were going into shock. The helplessness of it all. The nightmare quality of the moment. It couldn't be real. It couldn't.

Tony pet his hair. "That's right, baby. Just relax. Let it sink it. It'll take some getting used to, I know. Best if you accept it. You aren't going anywhere."

His legs were unbound, but he couldn't get free before metal snaps closed around each ankle. His legs were chained tight together. There was just enough length in the chain for him to walk or crawl, very slowly.

"Good boy. That's right. Be a good boy."

His hands were uncuffed and recieved the same treatment, but that wasn't the end of it. His hands were stuffed into black leather mitts that were locked in place to the cuffs. They curled his fingers under, forcing his hands into paws.

"Now crawl into your cage."

He was still frozen. He still couldn't move. Tony sighed. "You don't know how gentle I'm being here, kid. You don't want to know how mean I can be."

Peter swallowed. Then he crawled into the cage. His whole body shook as it was closed and locked. He stayed still, refusing to turn around and look at the man.

"Sleep tight, bitch." He pulled the cover back over his cage. Peter heard him cross the floor and leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

It was hard to fall asleep, bound as he was. His hands started to cramp after a while and his mouth was uncomfortable. Crying made it so much worse. Eventually he slept until his growling stomach woke him.

Tony came back some time after and opened his cage.

"Come on, baby. Don't be shy."

Peter knelt at his feet and refused to meet his eye. Not even when Tony gripped his chin.

"Learning to be afraid of me, huh? That's good. Come on, now."

Tony lead him away from the cage and through the only door at floor level. It was a small bathroom and it smelled recently cleaned. Tony pulled the mitts off his hands. Peter whined as he uncurled his aching fingers.

"Do your business."

Peter looked at the toilet, then he looked at Tony. He didn't leave the room. It was humiliating and he ended up crying again, but Tony let him wash his hands and his face before he stuffed his hands back in the mitts and made him crawl again.

Tony bent in front of him and unlocked the gag. He pulled it off and Peter worked the stiffness out of his jaw. Then Tony set a dog bowl in front of him. Peter was surprised it wasn't kibble in his bowl, but spaghetti-o's. He didn't think twice about eating it. He bent and lapped it up like a dog, stomach demanding more, but the bowl was empty too soon. Tony gave him a bowl of water and he lapped that up, too.

After forcing the gag back on his face, he shooed him into his cage. "I'll be back later to clean you up, then the real fun begins."

'Later' felt like days, but it did eventually come. He crawled out of the cage at Tony's order.

"Time to train you to be a good bitch." He knelt down and touched the gag covering his mouth. Peter thought for a moment that he meant to take it off. Then he heard something click like a dial being turned. The rubber bit in his mouth split into two pieces. One pressed his tongue down and the other push up against the roof of his mouth, working like a car jack. He couldn't moved his mouth at all and his tongue was pinned.

Peter shooked his head and pushed at it with the mitts. The strange feeling in his mouth sent him into a panic. He couldn't get the gag off and he couldn't settle the panic in his mind either.

"Easy, boy. Settle down," Tony coaxed. "Settle or I'll make you settle."

Peter whimpered, but he couldn't stop. He was terrified and the gag had his mouth stretched too wide and it was unbelievably scary to be unable to control your own body. Pain lit up his side and he fell over with a cry. Tony had kicked him.

"That's enough, bitch. Sit up now." His eyes were harsh and cruel and Peter could tell he was enjoying himself. He sat up, sniffling, trying not to panic all over again. He just had to get through this. Eventually Tony would slip up and he would get free. Eventually.

"You're lucky I'm taking the time to train you at all. I could just strap you to a bench and let the boys have you." He looked down at him curiously. "Fuck, you're pretty when you cry. You're pretty anyway... ought to keep you for myself..." He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Let's start with your mouth."

Tony grabbed his chin. Peter flinched, but he didn't pull away. The man stuck two fingers in his open mouth. Peter cringed as those fingers slid down his pinned tongue. He reached back and prodded at his throat. Peter gagged and tried to pull away and got a slap for it.

"No, bitch. Let it happen. Breathe through your nose."

Peter wasn’t sure what was worse, the repeated gagging as Tony stuffed his fingers down his throat or the look on his face. He was clearly enjoying himself.

He stuffed in a third finger and after a while he went faster, fucking his face with his fingers. Drool ran down his chin and dripped down to the floor.

He lost track of time. Tony fucked his throat for so long at the his knees were killing him, but he was too afraid to move. He was grateful when he finally stopped and shoved his head down onto the messy floor. The relief from the cramping was worth the disgusting mess of spit.

"That's a good, bitch. You're doing so good," Tony told him, petting his hair. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

He was too tired to even watch where Tony was going. He was light head and still trying to catch his breath. He didn't look up until Tony was kneeling behind him. Then he realized. Panicked once again, he tried to crawl away, but Tony caught his ankle.

"Hold still." He slapped his ass hard. "I will absolutely tied you up and let the dogs breed you whether you're prepared for it or not. Be good and you won't even have to meet them today."

Peter sobbed, face back down in the mess. He was scared. He didn't know what to do. It was just as scary trying to get away as it was staying still. But at least being obedient meant Tony didn't hurt him and that made it the easier option.

"Good boy." Tony stroked his thigh. "I know it's scary, but we have to train your cunt like we did your mouth. Now, be good and I won't make this worse than it has to be."

Peter whimpered, but it turned to fully crying as Tony pressed a wet finger into his hole. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel very good either. Not until he worked him open enough to push in a second.

"Bare down on it. It'll make it easier."

Peter did as he was told. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to be quiet as Tony fucked him with his fingers. Once he got used to it, it felt really good. He would have bit his own tongue to keep quiet, but it wasn't an option. As it was, all he could do was drool on himself and try to keep still.

Tony slid his fingers in and out and spread them apart to stretch him. It didn't take Peter long to figure out how to take it, how to stop trying to force Tony's fingers out.

"You're being awfully quiet," Tony said. "Holding back on me?"

Peter clenched his jaw against the gag.

"You like it don't you? I can tell. Bet I know how to get you to bark for me." Tony bent his fingers. They brushed over Peter's prostate and he gasped. Once the noise was past his lips, the rest followed.

"Yeah, that's a good bitch." He rubbed the spot inside him, leaving Peter whining and moaning. His toes curled. "Oh you're gonna love getting bred aren't you?"

He chuckled. Peter's face burned red. He whined as Tony began to play with his balls. "Bet if I taught you to cum from getting your ass fucked then you'd behave yourself, wouldn't you? You would be a good fuck hole then."

He kept fucking him, filling him up with four fingers. Just when he was starting to give in, Tony took his fingers back out. Peter whined.

"Good bitch. You loved that didn't you? Got a present for you."

Tony held up what was definitely a butt plug. One with a fluffy tail. The bulb of the plug was huge. Tony squeezed it lightly and a bit of white dribble from the tip.

"I'm gonna stick this is your breeding hole and when you clench down on it, it'll give you a little dose of doggy cum. Let you start getting addicted to it." He smirked. "Let's give you a taste."

He grabbed the back of Peter's head. He tried to squirm away, but all it got him was Tony pulling at the roots of his hair. He put the plug in his mouth and ran the tip over his tongue. Peter shuddered at the taste. It wasn’t so different from human cum, but the idea of where it came from was disturbing.

"Turn around now."

Peter turned. All at once, the plug was shoved into his ass. Tony tugged lightly on it, but it sat snug inside him. The tail brushed against his thighs.

"Perfect," Tony declared. Then he adjusted Peter's gag until he could close his mouth. "Crawl off to bed now."

Peter sniffled, fighting back fresh tears. He looked off toward the stairs and earned himself a kick in the back of his leg.

"Now."

He crawled into the cage, flinching as the door clicked shut and was locked. Tony crouched to look at him through the bars.

"My husband will be down to care for you tomorrow. I don't recommend pissing him off. He's not as nice as me."

He covered the cage with its blanket. Peter listened to his feet tapping on the floor.

"Oh and uh, if he finds you without that plug in you, then they'll really be in for it."

His feet thumped against the stairs. The door opened, then closed, then was locked.

Peter cried in his cage. Then he sat for a while listening. There was a low, electric, hum in the room with him, like a refrigerator. Upstairs, he could hear Tony and his husband walking around. He heard a dog bark once, but it was quickly silenced. More than anything, he heard the sound of dogs walking around, nails clicking on hard floor. His stomach twisted at the thought of them. They couldn't really expect him to fuck their dogs could they? But then again, he almost couldn't believe anything that was happening.

Morning came, or maybe it didn't. Peter wasn’t sure. He didn't know how long he had been in the basement. Either way, he had slept and was now awake. People were moving around upstairs. So were the dogs.

After a while, someone opened the door and came down the stairs. The blanket was pulled back from the cage and Peter shielded his eyes from the light.

"Good morning, bitch," sneered a rich voice.

Peter's eyes adjusted and he saw fluffy black hair and cheek bones that could cut your heart out. He was just as handsome as his husband and just as cruel. He could tell just from the look on his face.

He bent down but he didn't unlock the cage. "Tail still in I see. Naturally obedient, that's a good trait in a dog."

Peter glared. The man smiled.

"It's been about fourteen hours since you had anything to eat or drink. Ideal for what I have planned. Tony won't be home for a few days so it doesn't matter if he disagrees." He finally unlocked the cage. Then he opened it and took a step back.

Hesitant, Peter crawled out. There was something off about this man. He had the look of someone with a secret. He looked Peter over.

"Hm... more Tony's type than mine. Too skinny," he mused. "Hope he doesn't mind me making a few adjustments." He kicked, catching Peter in his already sore ribs. There wasn't enough time for him to react. He stomped down on Peter's back. Pinning him. Something sharp pricked his skin, then pushed in. He screamed through his muzzle as the syring went in.

"Don't be such a whiner. You won't want to be awake for this."

The drug hit him quickly. His vision blurred. Then he was asleep on the hard floor.

He woke up to arguing.

"I leave for two days and you make decisions without me," Tony was saying.

"It's hardly a big change. Besides, it's for the best."

"Stephen... It wouldn't have mattered one way or the other."

"Maybe not, but I like it."

Tony scoffed. "You just like operating."

"I'm a surgeon, Tony."

"Can't imagine why a man who likes to play God would be a surgeon."

The other man sighed. "Don't be unreasonable."

"I..." He sighed. "It's fine. I'm over it. When will he recover?"

"Ten days or so."

"Ten..."

"He should be waking soon you know. I kept him under longer than necessary, but we can't leave him like that forever."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Will those be sensitive?"

The other man laughed. "I've been playing with him while he slept. He makes cutest little noises when you touch them."

"He makes cute noises anyway. He's gonna sound fucking incredible getting fucked."

He was starting to wake more now. His eyes felt too heavy to open, but all of him felt heavy. Then something touched one of his nipples and he gasped.

"Fuck," Tony groaned.

"See, I have only good ideas."

Peter whined as he kept toying with it. He was so sensitive. Just Tony's finger drawing slow circles like that was nearly painful. The pleasure-pain of it woke him open and finally his eyes open.

"Good morning," the other man said.

Peter blinked, looking at them both. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't move his body. Panicking, he thrashed.

"Settle down," Tony said. He placed a hand on his forehead and pushed him down until even his head was immobile. "You're not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"Wha-what did you do to me," he panted, glaring at the Stephen.

He grinned. "Well, my good boys wouldn't want to fuck a bitch with testicles. I don't think they want your business slapping against them while they're trying to rut."

It was slow to sink in, what those words meant, but when he got it he tried again to escape. Stephen laughed.

"Leave him alone, Stephen. He needs to heal."

"Like you don't enjoy watching him cry." Tony shot him a look. "Fine," he said.

"You... you neutered me?!"

"Yep. You're just like a real dog. No pups for you. Think it'll make him more docile?" Tony said. Stephen snickered.

Peter sobbed. "Please let me go."

"Now, none of that. Just relax."

Tony let him lift his head. He could see straps wrapping over his body and pinning him to the bed. He couldn't see what they had done to his genitals, but he could see the rings through his nipples. He let his head fall back.

"Good boy," Tony stroked his hair. Peter settled, feeling exhausted. "Huh..."

"Told you."

"You him what?" Peter grumbled. "What did you do..." he whined.

"Shh," Stephen stroked his cheek. "Be a good boy."

It calmed him further and settled into the bed.

Tony snorted. "No wonder you lost your license."

"Very funny."

"Any side effects we should worry about?"

"He may experience some anxiety due to his heightened nerves. Also, when the piercings heal, he'll notice increased sensitivity leading it to become painful to touch in those areas. A light breeze will be enough to stimulate the area. A light touch will become painful."

Tony looked fond. "You sadist."

"Me? I can practically smell how horny you are."

"What are you talking about?" Peter dared to ask.

Tony pet his hair. "My husband is something of an experimental surgeon."

"This is more chemistry and less surgery. Human brains work in different ways based on their chemistry. I've done some tweaking to yours. If I've done it correctly, and of course I have, you should be feeling quite susceptible to suggestion plus some over activity in your nerves."

"All because Stephen is a sadist who wants to make it easier to torture you."

"Why should you get all the fun?"

Peter trembled. His throat was thick. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Now you've gone and upset him," Stephen accused. "I told you he would have heightened anxiety. You'll give him a panic attack if you aren't careful. He has to be handled with care."

"Shh, little baby. You're okay," Tony cooed. His fingers combing his hair felt incredible. It gave him tingling chills all over his body. "Relax for me, sweetheart. Don't be scared."

Peter whimpered. His head was spinning. His nerves felt like they were burning, but Tony's hand was so calming.

"I'll have to lower his dosage. It'll take some experimenting to get it just right."

Tony stopped petting his hair as he calmed. He moved down, his fingers brushing over his face. Peter shivered. His skin felt impossibly sensitive.

Tony's fingers trailed over his chest. Peter whimpered at the feeling. It was so much more intense than the feeling of brushing fingers. It brought fresh tears to his eyes. His fingers teased a nipple and all Peter could do was whimper, squirming in his bonds. He was horrified when his cock twitched between his legs.

Tony laughed. "At least we know that still works properly." He reached down ignoring Peter's begging and wrapped a hand around his cock. Peter screamed. It was too much, too sensitive. Especially when Tony thumbed at the piercing he hadn't realized was there.

"He can still cum, right? Without balls," Tony said.

"Yes, it might feel a bit different and there won't be any sperm, but he'll orgasm fine. A lack of testosterone could create a problem, but that can be added into his diet along with my little nerve cocktail." Stephen brushed his hand over Peter's thigh and he whimpered.

"Please stop," he gasped.

"I think it's about time bitch got its muzzle back."

"I agree," Stephen said. He turned away and came back with the muzzle. Tony continued to play with his cock.

"Be still, bitch. You want the muzzle on, don't you?"

Peter whined, but he nodded his agreement. Stephen smirked as he fit the thing into his mouth and around his jaw.

"One of your best inventions," he said.

"Why thank you," Tony answered. "Let's see if we can make him cum from his nipples."

"You'd be better off letting him heal first."

"You barely have to touch him to make him squirm." Tony teased both of his nipples with the lightest touches. He was right. Every little touch send lightening bolts of pleasure through him. He squirmed and cried, helpless to do anything as his cock grew harder and his skin tingled with pleasure. Tony stared at him with dark, hungry eyes.

Stephen joined in, fingers drawing lines down his ribs and over his thighs. Peter screamed through the gag, nerves on fire. Then he was cumming. A stream of clear fluid squirted from his cock.

Stephen laughed. "Look at that. We'll a make a bitch out of you in no time."

"You loved that didn't you?" Tony purred. "Yeah you love being played with. You're gonna love it even more when you meet the boys."


	2. Chapter 2

They gave him time to heal. Peter spent two weeks doing almost nothing. He had a super soft and fluffy bed that made him moan every time his skin rubbed against it. Tony trained him some more to always crawl and to eat from a dog bowl and to follow their commands. Peter wasn’t sure why it was so easy for him to obey. It could only have been the stuff Stephen was giving him, but he didn't even have to think before obeying. He just did what he was told.

Every morning before he was allowed to eat or use the bathroom, Stephen gave him an injection. He said was it a combination of hormones to make his body sensitive, his mind more compliant, and keep him from losing his sex drive with the loss of his testicles. He didn't even miss them. Tony told him not to. He knew he shouldn't, but he rarely felt like disobeying. Everything Tony and Stephen said sounded like a good enough idea.

Once his piercings had healed, Stephen got him a body chain. It started with a gold collar, then it looped through his nipple rings, then it twisted over his hips in a crisscrossing pattern, went through the ring at his frenum, and finally ended with a ring around his cock. When he crawled, the chain tugged on his piercings and made him whimper. Sometimes he had to stop moving to get some relief from the constant little crackles of pain and pleasure. Sometimes Stephen kicked him if he was supposed to be following.

After the first day, Peter wasn’t as sensitive as he had been. Still, all it took was someone blowing against his nipples to make him moan. It just wasn't painful to be touched. However, it was extremely painful when Tony pinched and twisted his nipples. He screamed and cried every time. Once, he even passed out. His pain always turned Tony on and made Stephen laugh. They said he was a good little bitch. He did his best to be good.

The muzzle stayed on his mouth, but it didn't interrupt his training. Tony enjoyed cranking it open as wide as it would go and making him sit like that while he gagged him on his fingers and spit into his mouth. He made a game once of trying to spit straight down Peter's throat. It was disgusting, but he kept it up until he was successful at making Peter choke.

Then he started to train him on his cock. He said he needed to get used to being used and learn how to sit still and take it. So, Tony fucked his face while he gagged and choked and spit ran down his chin. The first time he did it, he puked, but his stomach was empty and only bile came up. Stephen thought it was hilarious and joined in, grabbing Peter by the hair and fingering his throat until he did it again. It had left his throat burning and his eyes running with tears. They started a daily ritual of Stephen trying to make him puke on his fingers before Tony fucked his face and came down his throat. He wasn't allowed to eat until he'd done both.

Once he was fully healed, he finally got to meet the dogs. Tony and Stephen had been telling him to look forward to it, so he had. He was excited to see them. He hoped they liked him. Stephen took his body chain off so they wouldn't tug on it, then he was left on his hands and knees to be introduced to them.

"Be still, bitch," Stephen said. His finger was slick as he pressed it into his hole. Peter whimpered, but stayed still as he was told. Stephen pushed something wet into him, then added more. He didn't fuck him on his fingers the way Tony did every day. He seemed more concerned with getting the wet stuff in him. Maybe it was lube, but he thought it felt a little watery.

The door opened and Tony came down first. Then he whistled. "Come on, boys."

Nails scraped over wood as they trotted down stairs. They were massive and fluffy. They entered with all eyes on Peter and ears high at alert.

"Don't move, bitch. Let them greet you," Tony said.

They all reached the bottom of the stairs. The biggest one, stepped forward and sniffed. On all fours, this wolf was about three times Peter's size. A growl started low in his chest. Peter tensed, hair standing up across his skin.

"Be good. Let him test you."

The wolf stepped closer until his nose was in Peter's face. He kept sniffing.

"Tilt your head, let him know he's the boss."

Peter's stomach was knotted with fear. He turned his head to one side and lowered it. The wolf growled. It's teeth pressed against his neck, but he didn't bite down. Peter whimpered and was still. After a moment, the wolf released him and circled around him.

"Aw, Goliath likes you. Keep being still. Don't piss him off or you'll get nipped."

Peter whined as a wet nose sniffed between his legs. It bumped the soft place where his balls had been. His warm breath excited his sensitive skin. The other wolves came to join them. All four walked around him, sniffing, paying extra attention between his legs. Each one pressed their wet nose against his ass.

"That's Goliath, Hunter, Blizzard, and Apollo. Don't forget that you're their bitch. You're beneath them in the food chain. You do what they want you to."

One of the wolves walked around behind him. It sniffed at his wet hole, then gave it a big lick. Peter whined, trembling. He wanted to be mounted by the dogs like a good bitch, but he was scared. They were so big and everything in him warned that they were dangerous.

"Good," Stephen said. "The pheromones work."

The biggest one growled as the other lapped at Peter's hole. He barked and the other dog whined and backed away. Then Goliath was behind him. Peter looked up at Tony for encouragement. His expression was dark and greedy. He licked his lips.

The dog's fur was coarse, but against his skin it was highly stimulating and nearly unbearable. He whined and fought not to pull away.

"Be good," Stephen reminded him. "Just be still. Goliath is going to breed you."

The wolf climbed onto his back. He was heavy enough that Peter had to sink down onto his forearms. Goliath growled in warning and Peter shuddered. He kept his ass up so the dog could mount.

His arms wrapped around Peter's chest. His belly was hot against his back. He humped against Peter's ass. He moaned when he felt the tip of his hard cock nudge his thigh. It took a few tries for him to get it in, just the tip split him open as it pushed in, but once the head was in Peter's hole that was it. The wolf slammed into him all at once.

Peter screamed. A tear sprung to his eye. The wolf's cock was huge. As big as a human's, but much thicker. He panted, trying to catch his breath. It was nearly impossible with the dog rutting into him, deep and fast. His eyes were wide and unseeing. His insides were so much more sensitive than his outside. The stimulation was completely mind-numbing. He didn't even know if it was good or bad. All he knew was wolf cock.

"What a good bitch," Tony praised. "You love that doggy cock don't you?"

Peter whined. He could barely understand what the man was saying with the constant, overwhelming, friction of the wolf's cock moving back and forth.

Goliath fucked him so much longer than he expected a dog could. Then Peter felt his cock start to grow bigger at the base. He moaned. Goliath was going to knot him. It swelled so big that he could feel himself stretching even more.

"He's knotting, look at that," Stephen said, sounding like an unbothered observer. "He's going to turn, bitch. Be still for him."

The dog went deeper, pushing his knot in until it swelled so big that it could no longer slip out. It had to be as big as a fist, if not bigger, and it pressed hard against his prostate. Peter's legs trembled. He felt his own cock aching between his legs. Then Goliath let go of Peter's chest and turned his body around. The knot kept them locked together ass to ass. Then Peter felt warm wetness begin to fill his bowels. The wolf's cum.

After a few minutes, Goliath tugged. Peter whined, the sound turning to a scream as he pulled the knot free too soon and his hole stretched far too wide to let it out.

"Goliath," Stephen scolded. "How are you going to breed a bitch if you can't be patient?"

"It's been too long. He probably wants to prepare for round two," Tony said.

Cum dripped from his ass down his thigh. Peter rested with his head down on the floor and his ass up high. His ass wasn't empty for long.

"You know what you're meant for don't you," Tony teased. "I know you want to be a good breeding bitch and take all of those doggy cocks."

Peter whined, salivating. He wanted it. He wanted to be full of cock and cum. He wanted to be bred by the wolves.

Another wolf sniffed at his hole and gave it a lick. Then he was mounted again. This one was only slightly lighter. Peter whined as it's cock pushed in. It didn't feel any smaller. It fucked faster than the first and it took longer to cum. As it's knot started to swell, it didn't slow down, letting it's knot pop in and out until it finally caught. This one waited longer for its knot to go down before it pulled free.

"That's a good boy, Hunter," Stephen cooed. Peter heard crunching and looked over to see the successful breeders getting a treat.

"Now our new boys get a turn. Let's hope they learned how to get the job done," Tony said. He whistled, encouraging another wolf to come closer and mount. "Come on, Blizzard. Good boy."

It took the wolf a moment to figure it out and even longer for him to get his cock in once he was on top. Peter was exhausted. His skin tingled wherever they touched and his ass was growing over stimulated. He could feel his cock starting to drip from the repeated pounding against his prostate. He was starting to cum when Blizzard stopped and turned. Peter whined from the loss of stimulation. His cock dripped its clear cum into a puddle on the floor, leaving him unsatisfied and needy.

"Poor, bitch," Tony cooed. "That didn't feel very good did it?"

He took the third dog's load, starting to feel full. The the last of the four took it's place. It seemed to have learned quickly.

Peter's body was so much more sensitive after cumming. Every thrust into his hole was too much. He whined and whimpered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Look at our bitch," Stephen said. "He's being so good. Letting our studs breed him."

"He looks so sweet when he cries, doesn't he?" Tony said.

The last dog finally knotted and tied. Peter relaxed. Taking this last load with relief. He thought it was over. Then Goliath came back. He licked Peter's face and neck then walked around behind and stuck his nose in his ass. His tongue swiped over his hole, then he started to really go for it, practically eating him out. When he hopped up on his back, Peter sobbed, but he was still as the wolf stuck his cock back inside to breed him.

He got hard again being fucked by Goliath. His cock was so much bigger than the others, so much more stimulating. His body was so sensitive as it was, but with Goliath he would be moaning and drooling and begging for more if it weren't for the muzzle.

When they were done and Peter's ass was dripping with cum, the wolves pressed in against his sides, coaxing him to lay down. They gathered around him, licking his face, his bared neck, and his dripping hole. It didn't take Peter long to fall asleep in the middle of the pile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: !!This chapter contains **amputation** , it is not consensual, nothing in this fic is, but isn't graphic in terms of surgery, gore, or blood!!

The dogs were taken away after a few hours. Peter missed them, but Stephen said that they needed to be sure they wouldn't fight over their bitch before they could be left alone with him. So the wolves were back upstairs and Peter was back in his dog bed. He moaned, rubbing his skin against its softness. It felt so good against his sensitive skin.

Stephen came down to wake him in the morning. "Get up, bitch. It's time you had a bath," he said.

Peter yawn and stretched. He crawled out of bed, pouting when the man didn’t pat his head the way Tony did.

"Sit." He snapped his fingers and Peter sat up, mitted hands on his thighs and legs apart. "Good bitch."

Stephen put his body chain back on and gave it a good tug. Peter whined and Stephen smirked. Then he hook another chain to it to use like a leash. He led him to the bathroom pulling just a little too hard on the chain.

Peter climbed into the tub as he pointed. Stephen wrapped the chain around the faucet and hooked it there. Peter shuddered to realize the man actually meant to bathe him like you would a dog.

"If I take the muzzle off, you know to be silent, correct?" Stephen asked. His cold eyes were piercing.

Peter nodded.

He pulled the gag off and placed it aside while Peter worked out in the kinks in his jaw. Then he reached over and turned on the shower.

Ice cold water rained down his sensitive skin. Each drop felt like a needle. He screamed and tried to get away, but moving at all pulled on his piercings and only made the pain worse.

"Please, Stephen! Turn it off, ple-" He screamed, louder and more desperately as pain shot through his back side, burning under his skin. The water turned off.

Peter caught his breath and looked up at the man with tears in his eyes. "Bitches, do not speak," Stephen scowled.

Peter dropped his head. His whole body shook. Stephen turned on the water again. This time Peter screamed, but he didn't beg or speak. He tried not to move, but he couldn't help it every now and then. Stephen didn't turn off the water until his screams began to subside as his skin became numb. His teeth chattered.

He felt himself push into the warmth of Stephen's hand as he touched his ass. Then something slipped inside. Peter looked behind him. Stephen was feeding the nozzle of an enema bottle into his hole.

"Let's see how much we can fill you with," Stephen said.

Peter felt pale. He knew how much Tony usually gave him. More than that and his belly cramped terribly.

Stephen opened the valve and the water started trickling in. Peter tensed, feeling it fill him up. The cramping started almost immediately. He whined and looked at Stephen.

"Something wrong, bitch?"

Peter whined again, knowing better than to speak.

"I just thought you might like something to warm you up after your cold shower. Hot peppers aren't good enough?" He gave him a fake worried look.

Peter stared, pain building in his guts. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't really have put hot peppers in the water bottle. They wouldn't fit through the tube, but the juices would soak into the water. More and more of it poured into him. And Stephen didn't stop it until he was sobbing.

"Poor bitch, ready to let it all out?"

Peter whined, daring to nod his head.

"Give it a minute more," Stephen said.

Peter cried, but he resigned himself to wait. Stephen wasn't going to change his mind any time soon and besides, he was probably right. He cried until Stephen pulled the tube out and then he cried as his guts still ached and burned even after letting it all out.

"Let's try again since you didn't like those nasty peppers, huh?"

Peter nodded again. Stephen set up another enema bag behind him. He wasn't sure he could trust the man, but he hoped some water would help flush out the pepper juice. He pushed the other nozzle inside him and released the valve. Peter jumped as water that was half ground ice rushed into him. He cried again as it cramped his stomach. The cold only burned in a new way.

"I thought you didn't like the heat. Now you're complaining about cold?" Stephen tisked. "Nothing makes you happy does it, bitch?"

Peter heard footsteps outside the door. Then Tony came in. He knew better than to expect Tony to save him.

"How's bath time going?"

"Our little bitch is whiny today."

"Good. We like it whiny." Tony reached down and tugged on the body chain. Peter whined, sobbing harder. "When you're finished with him, he has work to do."

Stephen rolled his eyes. "Are they at it already?"

"Hunter has been wrestling Apollo into submission."

Stephen hummed. "Hunter needs to blow off steam and Apollo needs to learn dominance. He can't be letting bitches take advantage of him."

"Exactly so," Tony waved his hand. "Clean up your mess."

Stephen yanked the nozzle from Peter's ass so he could let the water out. "Alright, one last wash." He turned on the shower and the cold spray cut his skin. They both stood and watched him scream and writhe under the spray.

Then the water was finally turned off and Peter was unhooked. He was shaking as he climed out of the tub. Tony wrapped a towel around him and dried him off while Stephen used a hair dryer. Then his body chain was removed and his muzzle replaced. Stephen led him back out from the bathroom while Tony went upstairs.

"There's no time to feed you now, so perform well if you want to eat later, understand?"

Peter nodded, stomach already growling. He shivered as he heard nails scraping across the floor. Then the door opened and two giant wolves came running in. Peter shrunk down to the floor, instinct telling him either of those wolves could kill him in an instant. He'd almost forgotten how big they were and they weren't even the biggest.

Hunter came sniffing first. He sniffed and licked Peter face before shoving his nose in his smooth crotch. Tony whistled and Hunter went to sit at his feet.

The other wolf, Apollo, looked anxiously at Hunter. Stephen pointed to Peter and called the dog over. He finally trotted over to him.

Apollo licked his face and neck. Peter turned his head away and let him do what he wanted. His skin was so sensitive that he felt every swipe of his tongue tingle all the way down to his toes.

Finally, Apollo came around behind him and climbed onto his back. Peter braced his arms under the wolf's weight. It thrust against his thighs, cock half hard. It was a minute before he managed to harden up enough to force it into his hole. Peter whined. He hadn't been stretched that morning and Apollo wasn't gentle. The dog force itself all the way in one long push then started rutting deep inside.

Peter whined and moaned. Already the wolf's knot was swelling, stretching his hole and making him cry, until it was finally big enough to stay inside. Cum pumped into his ass, dog cock throbbing inside him. Apollo turned and stayed tied. His knot was firm against Peter's prostate. He whined, ass squeezing, trying to get more friction. But the knot went down too soon and Apollo pulled free.

Hunter came crawling next, growling low in his throat to shoo away Apollo. Peter bent and pressed his belly to the ground. The sound made him nervous and he only wanted to make himself as small as he could.

The wolf mounted him, warm bulk covering his body. He had an easier time getting his cock inside and when he did, he gripped Peter's waist tight and pounded into him. He fucked him like he a was trying to show Apollo up, like he was trying to get deeper and fuck harder than he had.

Peter tried his best to lay still, mouth open, whining and crying out in pain and pleasure as the dog's cock stimulated his too sensitive hole. When he felt the knot swell, Peter felt himself growing close. It rubbed his prostate and he just couldn't help himself. He came screaming into the floor. Hunter kept fucking him, knot swelling even more until he finally tied. Peter found himself falling asleep before he was done.

He woke up unable to move. He jerked, panicking, and found that he was strapped again to Stephen's table.

"Ah, good morning," Stephen grinned. Peter glared as the man leaned over the table. He wanted to scream, but the muzzle kept his mouth shut.

Stephen trailed a finger down his bare chest. The touch felt like fire. "I bet you have no idea how long you were sleeping." He smirked. "It was long enough for Tony to give you a bath before fucking your loose breeding hole and having to bathe you all over again. Then of course I finally convinced him to bring you in here and it's been about three days since your surgery. I've been taking very good care of you."

What surgery was he talking about? Peter was afraid to find out. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to pretend it was a dream, refusing to know what was happening.

"Poor thing. Is it too much for you? You've been so brave all this time. I would be disappointed if you decided to break."

Peter wrinkled his nose, glaring again. Stephen grinned. "Atta bitch." He winked. "Just wait until you find out what a perfect bitch I've made you into. Don't you wanna know?"

Peter shook his head. Stephen frowned. "Your body is forever changed and you're insisting on being stubborn. I would show you, but the shock would likely be too much."

His panic only increased, but his situation was no different. He still couldn't move. Stephen trailed his fingers down his arm.

"I'm going to tell you anyway because it's important for your recovery." His grin was sinister. It twisted Peter's stomach in knots. "I cut off your hands."

It took a second before the words sunk in. Peter jerked. He tried to wiggle his fingers. It was like the muscles just wouldn't respond or maybe his hand was numb, but he couldn't feel anything. He shook his head. No. He couldn't. His hands were fine. They had to be.

"Yes, Peter. Your hands are gone. Completely removed. Don't worry, though. The surgery went very well and you're going to heal nicely." He chuckled. "Well, you'll live anyway, but you'll never touch or hold anything again. Good thing you eat out of a bowl like a dog anyway, right? Since you can't hold your dick to take a piss, I guess you'll have to pee outside."

He stepped away, hand dragging down his thigh. Fear jolted through him. He tried to wiggle his toes.

"No," he moaned through the gag.

"Yep," Stephen smirked. "No little hands. And no little feet. You'll never walk again either. Never run. You'll be a good bitch, down on all fours, waiting to be bred." He reached up and pinched Peter's nipple. The pain only increased his anxiety. He tossed on the bed, crying, babbling. Tears ran down his face.

"Now, I can't have you going hysterical on me, but now that you know at least it can start to sink in." He turned away and came back with a needle. "You'll feel better when you wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't easy, getting over the trauma of losing his hands and feet. He still wasn't really over it. He just refused to think about it. Tony and Stephen had a lot of distractions for him anyway. They had taken to treating him like a real dog and they were training him to be one, too. It was humiliating, but he was told to enjoy it so it also felt a little bit fun.

Stephen had fitted his limbs with soft mitts. The ones on his wrists looked like cute puppy paws. He had pads for his knees as well. They mostly left him to rest for a few days while he adjusted. He mostly spent that time crying. There was an ache where his hands and feet were missing, but Stephen said it was phantom pains, that there wasn’t truly anything wrong with them. When they deemed him ready, Tony came to get him.

"It's time for your first day of dog training, bitch." He smiled as if he were really enjoying himself. "Come here." He snapped his fingers. Afraid of what would happen if he didn't, Peter crawled to him.

"Good bitch!" He patted Peter's head.

"Now if you're good and follow my commands, you get to eat. If you don't, I'm going to zap you with his cattle prod." He grinned. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Peter said. Tony zapped him in the shoulder and he screamed. It burned all the way down his arm.

"Lesson one, dogs don't speak. You're not to say a single word. You may bark or whine or make whatever dog noises you like as long as you aren't being annoying. Understand?"

Peter nodded, ducking his head.

"Pardon?"

Blushing, Peter looked up at him and barked. Tony looked pleased. "Good bitch."

They ran through your standard dog commands: sit, stay, roll over. All of them made Peter's face burn with humiliation. After a few rounds, Tony fed him a piece of jerky from his pocket. He was disgusted, but he was hungry. That little bit of food only made it worse.

Then Tony led him upstairs. "Come here, bitch." He snapped his fingers and Peter followed. When Tony pointed he sat in the right spot, up on his knees. "When you need to use the bathroom, I want you to sit right here by the door. You can bark, if no one notices you, but only once and then be quiet and wait. Understand?"

"Outside? But-" Peter screamed as pain crackled down his arm. His body trembled.

"Try again, bitch."

Peter whined, slowly recovering. He looked up at Tony and forced a week bark.

"Good bitch."

Stephen came out from the office to meet them by the door. "How's training going?" He looked at Peter as if he were a toy, inanimate, unable to speak for itself.

"It'll get there eventually." It. Not even he. Not even bitch.

"I'll take over from here," Stephen said. He took the cattle prod from Tony's hands.

"You sure?" Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know what I'm like when I'm bored." He gave his husband a quick smile and recieved a quick kiss.

"Okay. Have fun."

Peter felt a little sick when Tony left them alone.

"Now," Stephen. "What does the bitch do when it needs to go outside?"

Peter barked.

Stephen grinned. Then he opened the door. He followed Peter out onto the porch. He waited, unsure if he was allowed to go any further on his own.

"Go on and do your business," he said. So Peter went down the steps into the grass.

There were no other houses nearby and a line of trees blocked the view of the road. Still, Peter felt humiliated to be naked outside. Stephen watched him as he spread his legs, raising one up like a dog so he could pee. Some of it splashed his skin and he wrinkled his nose.

"Clean it up, bitch. You can't come in the house stinking like piss."

"But-" Peter screamed as Stephen zapped him. The prongs of the cattle prod pressed against his where his balls should be.

"Lick it up, bitch."

Peter whined and crawled away from Stephen, but he did his best to curl up and lick away the piss from his thigh. He whimpered at the sight of his missing feet.

"That's enough. Back inside."

Peter crawled past him, without looking his way. He sat and waited by the door. Stephen took his time coming to open it while Peter watched the road, afraid someone might see him. It wasn’t as if anyone would come to his rescue. They would just think he was a pervert.

They went back inside and Stephen made him sit beside the dining table. Tony was putting food into dog bowls at the counter.

"Breakfast!" he called. From down the hall came the scratching of nails on the floor. All four wolves came running. They came and sniffed Peter all over. Afraid to give Stephen an excuse to shock him, he sat still while they sniffed and licked him. He shuddered when one licked him in the face, leaving slobber on his mouth and nose. The smallest one, Apollo, found where he'd peed on himself and licked him clean. He was almost grateful.

"Sit, boys. In your places," Stephen commanded.

The dogs scurried away and finally sat in a line beside the table. Tony set a bowl in front of each of them. They sniffed, but didn't move.

"Eat," he ordered and they all finally bent their heads to their bowls.

Goliath eyed him and growled.

"Lower yourself," Stephen said, giving Peter a cruel stare.

Shivering, Peter sunk down onto his belly.

"I expect you to respect and obey the other dogs. Especially, Goliath. They'll be the ones to punish you if you don't and it'll only be your fault if he rips your throat out."

Peter said nothing, fear knotting his stomach. Would they really let the dogs hurt him? Even kill him? He knew that dogs could become violent with people in a position like this where they're taught to be above their masters. Maybe Peter would be safe if he acted enough like a dog. Maybe they wouldn't hurt him.

They watched the other dogs eat. When they were done, Tony took the bowls away and set them in the sink. Peter's own stomach began to growl.

"And the bitch eats last." Tony turned and winked. He set a dog bowl down in front of Peter. He blanched at the sight of wet dog food.

"I can't eat that!" he argued, then covered his mouth with his mitts. It was too late. Stephen was already giving him the look.

"Open your mouth," he snarled.

Peter shuddered. A tear slipped from his eye. "I will beat you and throw you in the basement if you can't obey. Now open your mouth."

Sufficiently cowed, Peter opened his mouth.

"Stick out your tongue."

He did as he was told and Stephen pressed the cattle prod against his tongue. Peter screamed curling into a ball on the floor. Pain crackled through his jaw. He whimpered as the feeling slowly faded, though an ache remained in his teeth.

"Now eat your fucking breakfast."

It was disgusting and chewy and slimy, but it was edible and it was better than Stephen's promised beating. Peter focused on the feeling of filling his stomach and tried not to think about what he was doing.

He was about half way done when Goliath came sniffing. He stuck his nose in Peter's bowl and when he tried to take another bite, the dog growled. Peter flinched, then screamed when Goliath's teeth grazed his neck. The dog held his neck in his mouth.

Peter froze, going completely still and silent. After a moment Goliath dropped him with another growl. Peter crawled away, staring at the floor in fear. Satisfied, the wolf began to lap up the rest of Peter's food.

He heard Tony chuckling. "Look at that. Our boy's really establishing the pecking order."

Stephen snorted. "It's like we don't feed him enough."

"Oh, he definitely just wanted to be mean," Tony agreed. "Come here, bitch. Since your mouth is free. Might as well use it."

Peter wanted to snap that his mouth was busy tasting like dog food, but he didn't want Stephen to hurt him again. He crawled to where Tony stood. Then man wiped his face clean of food and Peter's cheeks turned pink with humiliation. Then he watched as Tony unzipped his pants.

"You want my cock, don't you?" he smirked.

Peter shivered, he did want it.

"Up on your knees. It's the only reason you still have them."

He felt nauseous to be reminded of his condition. To think that it could be even worse. He could be even less human. Peter sat up on his knees and opened his mouth. Tony grabbed him by the hair and dragged him onto his cock.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's nice. Hot and wet."

"And practically bestiality," Stephen laughed.

"Oh it's definitely bestiality. It's a bitch after all."

Tony dragged him back and forth by his hair, using his mouth like a toy. Peter rested his mitted arms on Tony's thighs and tried to be good. He squeezed his eyes closed through the wretching and gagging, trying to hold down his dinner while Tony fucked his throat mercilessly.

He kept going as tears streamed down Peter's face and his drool splattered on the floor. Then he shoved in deep and came down his throat. At least the taste it left behind was better than dog food.

Stephen didn't give him a second to rest. "Come on, bitch. Time for a bath," he said.

Peter crawled after him, still hungry.

The next day was more of the same. Peter woke up in his dog bed in the basement. The door was open and then meant he was allowed upstairs. So he streched and crawled his way up. He didn't see Stephen or Tony so he sat and waited for them. Hunter was in the living room and he came running when he saw Peter. Peter let the wolf lick his face and neck. He shivered with each brush of his tongue, skin hypersensitive.

Then the dog stuck his cold nose into Peter's crack. His tongue swiped out. Peter moaned and spread his legs wider. Hunter took the hint and licked again, hot tongue running from the base of his cock up over his hole. He was only allowed to cum if one of the dogs made him, which meant he only ever came when Goliath fucked him. His giant knot always milked his prostate until he was crying. He was aching for an orgasm.

He moaned for the dog's tongue. Then Hunter climbed onto his back, mounting him. Peter whined. It was first thing in the morning and he really needed to pee, but he wasn't allowed to say no to the dogs. Plus, Hunter probably wouldn't let him. Each of the wolves had made it clear that they believed Peter was beneath them as far as the chain of command went.

Peter winced as Hunter pushed into him, slicked only by his own spit. The wolf waisted no time, getting a good grip on his waist and fucking him. Peter whined beneath him, taking his pounding like a good bitch. He felt Hunter's knot against his ass and he moaned. It nudged against his opening with each thrust of the wolf's hips. Then Hunter pushed hard and it popped inside. Tears burned in Peter's eyes. His bladder ached with the added pressure.

He felt hot, wet cum, flooding his guts. Then the wolf turned and tied, happily panting. The other wolves came trotting out from the bedroom. They all gave Peter licks on his face for comfort while they waited for the knot to go down. Then finally Tony came out.

"Well, glad my boys are having a good morning." He came over and ruffled Peter's hair. "How ya doing, bitch?"

Peter barked. Tony smiled and sat down the couch to watch TV.

Peter still needed to use the bathroom, but he knew he had to wait for Hunter's knot. He tried to crawl away when his cock finally slipped out, but Goliath grabbed him next. The giant wolf pinned him with his teeth in his neck, then slipped his dick into Peter's wet hole. It was torture. He couldn't cum while he needed to pee so bad and Goliath's dog cock felt so good. Tears ran down his face the whole time.

When he knotted it was so much worse. The wolf's knot ground hard against his prostate. Pleasure tingled through his system that was already too sensitive. It was so big, that it only added more pressure to his bladder. Finally, his knot popped free and Peter was allowed to crawl to the door. He barked once and then he waited. He looked at Tony on the couch. The man ignored him. He sat and waited, knees aching against the floor. Apollo found him and started to lick the cum out of his ass.

Finally, after so many torturous minutes, Tony came and took him out. Apollo went with them.

Peter did his business, while Apollo continued trying to get at Peter's hole. The wolf even licked away the piss he'd splashed on his leg.

When they all went back in, Peter ended up curled up in Apollo's dog bed. The dog was hot, curled around him, but he was so much friendlier than the other dogs.

Apollo became Peter's constant companion. The wolf followed him everywhere he went and was constantly licking and sniffing him. He even followed Peter into the basement to sleep with him at night. After the females had their litters and were ready to be bred again, Peter missed his Apollo. He missed all of the wolves. He wasn't allowed to be bred by them anymore so Stephen and Tony kept him locked in the basement. He felt cranky and on edge without them.

Tony said it was important that they not be allowed to cum less they were in a proper bitch, not just a toy one. So he was left aching and lonely in the basement. Of course, Tony still used him when he felt like it. But the days were long, separated from his pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Being in the basement always made Peter nervous that he was going to wake up again on Stephen's table. Not that he was safe upstairs. Since he was fully healed from all of his surgery now, they left the body chain on him. When he had his morning training, Tony liked to tug on the chain just to make him cry. It didn't take much. He sometimes pulled until Peter screaned. He could swear the man was tearing his piercings out, but there was never any blood.

After about a week of breeding, Stephen confirmed that each of their bitches were pregnant. Tony said it was the fastest breeding they'd ever had as breedings didn't always take. He said having a daily bitch must have upped their libido and made them more interested in breeding their bitches more often. He said that Goliath used to be a one a day type, but he'd caught him mounting his bitch four times one day. Peter felt proud of his boys.

His heart leaped with joy at the sight of his wolves coming to greet him. They covered him in slobbery licks and each one sniffed and licked his ass in greeting. Goliath wasted no time in reclaiming him. The giant wolf claimed onto his back and slammed it's cock inside him. His paws held his waist, catching on his body chain. Tears streamed down his face as his too sensitive nipples were tugged with each thrust, but Peter was euphoric to be reunited with the wolf.

Stephen and Tony found them in the living room.

"I think he missed his bitch," Tony said.

Goliath's claws caught on the chain, pulling hard with each movement. Peter screamed. His body trembled. He heard a rich groan above him.

"That doing it for you, huh?" he heard Tony say, but he couldn't see beyond blinding tears.

"Fuck, look at it cry," Stephen said. He heard them moving around.

Peter gasped, trying to keep his breathing even so he wouldn't pass out, but the pain was too much. Then Goliath's knot began to force its way inside. He screamed again as he he stretched open. He thought the worst of it was over, but Goliath kept rutting, massive knot grinding against his prostate. Peter sobbed, crying as his cock ached to cum, but he couldn't with the ring of the chain wrapped around it.

By the time Goliath pulled out, Peter was exhausted. He let himself fall forward onto the carpet, whining when his chain pulled. The ring on his cock was the worst, especially now that he was so hard.

He blinked away the tears in his eyes. He heard a wet sound above him and raised his head to see Tony and Stephen on the couch. Tony was sucking Stephen's dick while he watched Peter suffer. Tony stopped and looked his way.

"I have an idea," he said.

Stephen pet his hair. "You have only the best ideas."

Tony smiled and gave him a kiss. "Nobody move. I'll be right back."

He disappeared down the hall, leaving Peter chilled. When he came back, he had another chain in his hand along with the cattle prod. Peter knew he wasn't going to like whatever Tony was up to.

He knelt down beside Peter. "Come here, Blizzard, your turn."

"No! No, please- Ah!" Peter's voice cut off with a scream as Tony pressed the cattle prod to his hip.

"Good boy, Blizzard, come." The wolf stepped up behind him and began to take his place. Tony hooked the new chain to bottom of his body chain and pulled it back behind him. It went over his ass and connected to the wolf's collar.

Peter whimper, terrified. Blizzard was not only the roughest fuck, he took the longest to knot. Tony smirked and went back to his husband.

The wolf pushed inside him. Peter whined as his sensitive ass was filled. Then Blizzard grabbed hold of waist and started to fuck. Each movement pulled the chain, causing sharp pain in each of his piercings. He shuddered and screamed through the pain, eyes running with tears. He wanted to fall again to the floor, but when his arms grew weak it put more pressure on the chain. He felt like the piercings were being ripped out, but he knew from experience that it was just his heightened sensitivity. 

On the couch, he could hear Stephen moaning and Tony gagging himself on his cock.

The wolf kept fucking him, for what felt like hours. He was dizzy and half conscious when he felt his knot start to form. Tony and Stephen must have been done, because someone came to unhook the chain before it could actually tear his piercings out. Then Blizzard turned and Peter finally passed out, still hanging off his knot.

The other two dogs must have fucked him while he slept, because he knew exactly what four loads of wolf cum felt like. It was always just enough that he thought he could feel a small bump in his abdomen. Apollo was there sleeping with him. Hunter and Blizzard slept together on the nearby dog bed while Goliath slept on the couch. The wolf had made it clear that no dogs were allowed up there up but him and that included Peter.

His life continued in the same cycle. Getting bred and used and tortured until the bitches weaned their pups. Then his pack would be taken away to do their jobs. Peter would be confined to the basement until they were done. Then it was back to being breed all day every day. Tony taught the wolves to use his mouth and it ended up only further increasing their sex drive.

Peter pissed outside and ate wet dog food, which Goliath often forced him to give up in his favor. He slept with Apollo at night and often woke up to the dog licking Peter's mouth or breeding hole. He learned only to bark when he needed someone's attention. Tony and Stephen only refered to him as bitch or it. Then after a while, Peter realized he had completely forgotten how to speak.

He knew words, he knew logically that his mouth should be able to say them, but the thought of speaking made him anxious to an extreme. When a month had passed without Peter speaking, Stephen realized what was going on and laughed at him. He tried to force Peter speak, but despite his threats he couldn't. He was humiliated, but without the ability to walk or talk, he was truly becoming a dog. Not just a dog, but the bitch of the pack.


End file.
